Star Wars Episode 1 The Phantom Menace
by Sirenfyre-Jade
Summary: I do not own this, it's just the same as the movie, a new character has been introduced, and will help to play a major role in this story.
1. Star Wars Episode 1

Episode 1

Episode 1

The Phantom Menace

Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The Taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute.

Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo.

While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict…


	2. Chapter 1

Episode 1

Above the Planet Naboo

A man leans down beside a young woman at the controls of the ship. He speaks, startling her as she had not expected him to be there. "Tell them we wish to board at once." He says in a deep voice.

She nods her consent. "Yes sir."

She opens up a channel quickly and the garish face of a man appears. "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." No hesitation.

His voice slightly crackled by the radio waves the other man replies. "Yes of course…As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal. We'd be happy to receive the Ambassadors." Inwardly she cringes at the slime in his voice.

:Aboard the Trade Federations Ship:

The two robed figures descend the catwalk from the ship. Their movements slow, and deliberate. A lone droid greets them silently and leads them towards the conference room. "I hope your honored sirs will be most comfortable here." It says. "My master will be with you shortly." It bows and retreats from the room.

The doors swishing shut behind the droid. Slowly the two men remove their hoods. The younger one speaks up. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't sense anything." Replied the much older of the two, after a moment to search out for any signs of danger.

"It's not about the mission, master. It's somewhere… Elusive." He says, his eyes becoming unfocused as he turns to gaze out at the endless space.

His master stepped up beside him and also turns his attention to space. "Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs." He gently told his padawan.

Obi-Wan's eyes came back into focus. He turned to face his master. "Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future."

The master's brows furrowed slightly. "But not at the expense of the moment." He added. "Be mindful of the living force, my young padawan." He said facing the young man now.

"Yes." He replied. Then, "Master…how do you think this Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" He asked.

Turning back to face the infinite of space, his master scoffed. "These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short."

:On the Bridge:

The soft "tinks" of the droids feet interrupted the Viceroy in their conversation. Coming to stand before them, it spoke. "The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe…"

"I knew it! They were sent to force a settlement, eh." One spoke angrily. "Blind me we're done for!"

The other man in red snapped. "Stay calm! I'll wager the senate isn't aware of the Supreme Chancellor's moves right here." Rubbing his lumpy head, he said. "Go. Distract them until I can contact Lord Sidious."

Whining the other man said. "Are you brain dead? I am **not** going in there with two Jedi!" Thinking quickly he pointed out the droid. "Send the droid."

:With the Jedi:

Obi-Wan, growing tired of waiting. "Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" He asked.

"No…I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this Trade dispute." He said.

:With the Viceroy:

The hologram of Lord Sidious spoke calmly, unaffected by the Viceroy's worry. "You seem more worried about these Jedi than you do me, Dofine." He replied silkily. "I am amused…"

"This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Sidious. The blockade is finished!" The Viceroy whined, his voice growing with his worry. "We dare not go against these Jedi!"

"Viceroy!" Lord Sidious barked. "I don't want to see that stunted slime in my sight again…Do you understand?" He commanded, his anger seeming to fill the room.

The Viceroy stepped forward, his head bowed slightly. "Yes, my lord."

"This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans, Viceroy." He told the Viceroy firmly. "Begin landing our troops."

"Ah my Lord, is the legal?" He asked unsure if Sidious knew exactly what he was doing.

"I will make it legal." Lord Sidious replied cryptically.

"And the…Jedi?" He said swallowing.

"The Chancellor should have **never** brought them into this." He raged. "Kill them immediately…"

The Viceroy's eyes wide. "Yes, my Lord. As you wish."

:With the Jedi:

Upon hearing the explosion coming from the hanger bay, the Jedi leapt to their feet saber's drawn. Their hearing attuned to pick up the slightest sound. Suddenly a soft his fills the room. Qui-Gon's ear's locate it coming from the vents. "Gas!" He exclaims.

:Outside the room:

The hologram of the Viceroy comes to life and after several minutes he speaks. "They must be dead by now. Blast whatever's left of them." He commanded The droids nod their head and the hologram shuts down.

Slowly the door slides open, and poisonous gas rolls out. But suddenly the sound of two sabers coming to life can be heard and out of the darkness of the gas a green and blue light can be seen.

They strike without warning, and the droid have no chance to attack.

:With the Viceroy:

A transmission comes in to the Viceroy and Dofine. "What exactly is going on down there?" Yells out the Viceroy.

The static voice of the droid commander comes over. "…Not exactly sure what…'squwark'"

Dofine hurries to ask the next question. "Have you ever encountered Jedi nights before, sir?" But the transmission goes dead.

Panicking now. "Seal off the bridge! I want destroyer droids up here at once!" The Viceroy shouts.

Dofine replies. "It will not be enough, sir. We will not survive this."

:Back with the Jedi:

Slashing and hacking their way through the droids was simple work. They hurried along the corridors towards the bridge, but upon arrival they discovered the doors to be sealed.

Thinking quickly Qui-Gon jammed his saber through the blast doors. Melting the metal with some effort.

On the other side the panicked Dofine yelled. "They're still coming through! Impossible!" Consigning himself to his fate. A thought struck him. "Where are those destroyer droids?!"

As if on cue the droids rolled down around the corner and down the hall towards the Jedi. "Destroyer droids!" Qui-Gon announced.

Sarcastically Obi-Wan bit out. "Offhand. I'd say this mission is past the negotiation stage."

Narrowly dodging the blasts of the destroyer droids they escaped into the air ducts.

:With the Viceroy:

"We have them on the run sir…They're no match for destroyer droid." The commander reported.

"They've gone up the ventilation shaft."

:With the Jedi:

High above the docking bay, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon survey all that is taking place below them.

Obi-Wan, amazed at the numbers. "Battle droids." He thinks it over momentarily. "It's an invasion fleet."

"This is an odd play for the Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum." Qui-Gon observes.


	3. Letter to my Readers

Dear readers,

Dear readers,

Hi, my name is DiAnn. I really hope you can all bear with me, as this is only the second time that I've posted fanfiction, and just the first time that I've posted Star Wars. Now that's not to say that I haven't written many stories, it just that I haven't posted anything. Mostly out of concern for my readers. I hope you all are enjoying my story, and if you are or aren't please write me and say so. If you think I could improve in certain areas. Tell me so. It may be a while before I post another chapter. I write them while I'm at work, and post them as I finish each one. This particular story was written before hand, but I'm typing it on computer for the very first time today.

Bare with me,

DiAnn


End file.
